Conventionally, kitchen knives are commonly used to cut foods, such as root vegetables, cucumbers, pumpkins, in particular.
Peelers have also been used for cutting foods in recent years. A peeler is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1, which has a blade member with a straight cutting edge on one side of an elongated hole and with a straight guide on the other side. A peeler is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 2, which has a blade member with an arcuate cutting edge on one side of an elongated hole and with an arcuate guide on the other side.